peacecorpsperufandomcom-20200214-history
Huancavalica
"This department is located in blah blah, is known for blah blah, has a lot/few vols from the blah blah programs, etc." Unofficial Capital City: Huaytara Hotel Plazapi Highly recommended! This hotel is surprisingly pleasant and has spacious and clean rooms with extra blankets, towels, sometimes hot water, and tv. The hotel has a great view of the valley, a peaceful garden, and really friendly owners. They also run the “Huaytita” restaurant next door. Hospedaje de Turistas This large orange hostel just across the bridge from the plaza is cheap, sometimes has hot water, and is convenient for late night buses because it is closer to the highway. Beds are small. It has a good restaurant and a common area. The hostel is run by the Comunidad Campesina. Hotel Municipal This hostel is basic and has shared bathrooms without hot water. The only reason I’m including it is because if you arrive in the middle of the night at other hotels don’t open the door you can often wake someone up at this place. Favorite Restaurants Feli’s Restaurant-''' It might have another name but we’ve names it Feli’s because the restaurant belongs to the family of one of our beloved health post socias. If you are looking at the Municipality it is the restaurant on the corner on the right side. They serve menú but also have delicious daily specials like fried trout and patasca. '''Huaytita- '''Next to the stairs on the Plaza de Armas, this lime Green restaurant serves a good daily menú for S./6. The owners are friendly and like Peace Corps. '''Hospedaje de Turistas – Across the bridge and on the right, this restaurant serves a good-sized daily menú and chifa. The menú is S./6. San Flor- Our favorite spot in Huaytará! If you come to Huaytará you can’t miss the delicious, fresh, local dairy products. Remember to say “MiskiMiski!” They sell yogurt, fresh cheese, herbed cheese, chili pepper cheese, cream cheese, manjarblanco, flan, and bread stuffed with cheese. The flavors change but often include fresa, lucuma, chirimoya, guanabana, durazno, sauco, higo (seasonal), and sanki (seasonal.) Sanki is a local cactus fruit and if it is in season you should try it! Food stalls- On Mondays and Fridays (other days if you are lucky!) there are local food stalls on the side of the Municipality. They are cheap and clean and sell local specialties. Patasca and patachi are two local soups that are usually offered. They also have several varieties of local mazamorras. Ask the ladies what they have that day and don’t be afraid to ask them to explain what it is! Bakery- Looking at the police station, take the road on the left that leads to the church. At the top of the hill there is a small bakery that sells fresh bread (including whole wheat!) and cakes. Favorite Bars and Clubs If you really want to go out in Huaytara you can try the `discoteca` that is on the left side of the street as you cross the bridge away from the plaza. It is the basement of a house... think college. You might hear music on the street or see lights. They have beer and music and not much else. Transport to and from the City From Lima Take a Soyuz or Flores bus south on the PanAmerican and get off in San Clemente (5 minutes before Pisco.) You will get off at the intersection of the Panamericana and Los Libertadores. Cross the highway and look for minivans headed to Huaytará. They leave when full and cost S./15. From Ica Take Soyuz or Flores north on the Panamericana and get off in San Clemente. It should cost S./ 4-5. Cross the highway and look for minivans headed to Huaytará. They leave when full and cost S./15. To Lima or Ica A block before the Plaza de Armas there are cars that leave for San Clemente (on the PanAmerican.) They leave when full and cost S./15. There are not many cars that leave at night. In San Clemente you can get Soyuz or Flores buses north or south. There is a lot of theft in San Clemente so watch your belongings! To Ayacucho Wait at the “Cruce” on the highway for cars, trucks, or buses. Buses pass at about 1pm and again at about midnight. They don’t always stop so you have to hail them. Other vehicles pass all day. To Huancavelica City The Oropesa bus from Ica passes Huaytará at about 11pm. It passes at the bottom of the stairs, across from the UGEL. Get there early just in case. You can buy tickets in advance at the kiosko across the street from UGEL. From Ayacucho Combis leave from the “Grifo” when full and head to Pisco. Get off in Huaytará. There are more frequent cars in the early morning. Buses leave in the morning and afternoon for Lima. If it’s not a busy weekend you may be able to pay a discounted price to get off in Huaytará. Companies include La Molina, Los Libertadores, Palomino, Ormeño, and Wari. From Huancayo or Huancavelica City The Oropesa bus leaves from Huancayo at 4:30pm, passes through Huancavelica at about 7pm, and arrives in Huaytará around midnight. There are other cars and buses that go from Huancayo to Huancavelica but Oropesa is the only one that continues to Huaytará. Be careful not to get the Huancavelica- Ica/Lima bus that goes through Castrovirreyna- It does not pass Huaytará! The hitchhiking route: Take a 4:30am bus from Huancavelica to Rumichaca. Then flag down a combi, car, bus, or truck to Huaytará. Be careful! Tips in the City Huaytará offers Banco de la Nación, Policia Nacional del Perú, a health center, and a small independent pharmacy. Other Cities in Department X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs Department Events Event Name and Date Description Tips Event Name and Date Description Tips Vacation Spots in Department Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Category:Departments